dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Imogen Fray
Basic Information Name: Imogen Fray Age:16 Appearance: ((Photo------>)) Species: Half-Blood Personality Imogen's Personality: Imogen is quite the well liked girl since she's very sweet to everyone that who comes across her in their life. She likes to help out anyone in need and even tries to help cheer someone up if their feeling down or just need someone to talk to she'll always be there for you. She tends to think people deserve to be happy. Imogen also has a bad side of where if you hurt her, her family or friends you'll get hurt by her by placing a spell on them. Her personality can rage from happy to angry if you hurt her or anyone she cares about deeply. History While Clarisse and Simon had Imogen, Clarisse was worried that Imogen would start to ask questions of what her mom or dad did before they ever got together or ho or was their childhood, she couldn't talk about It cause she was afraid of what will happen since Simon never knew about it. While Imogen was about 8 years old she begins to start school while being in the first grade she made a lot of friends and shares her lunch with them if it's anything that is good to eat for lunch on that day. Soon years later when she was 13 years old she begins to ask her mom of what happened while her mom was her age and how was it while being a teenager. Clarisse was afraid of what will happen if she lied to her only daughter and decides to give Imogen a talk about what did her mom when she was her daughters age, Imogen was surprised that her mom was living a double life and yet she never told anyone about it until just now. Imogen hugs her mom and tells her that she really wants to go to this school where Clarisse went to and study of her mom ways. Imogen liked knowing about Hogwarts while her mom told her stories about them, the adventures, monsters evil people she had to face with and deal with within Hogwarts itself, but yet she told Imogen told this stories when she was just a mere little girl and couldn't ever remember them since she was only a little girl. Imogen hardly ever told her dad about what her mom has told her about Hogwarts and how her life was so completely different from what her dad's life was. His life was by living in a small suburb home in a small city of Brazil with 8 other family members and it was such a pretty small house since 9 people lived in it. He was a family doctor always being away on trips to take care of his patients. Pure-Blood Imogen is from a house of being a Half-Blood. Her mother was a great witch while studying at Hogwarts ever since she was 10 years old and stayed there until she met Imogen's dad while she was 24 and was attending a meeting with some humans and there at the meeting she met Imogen's dad, Simon, Simon was a slim, muscular, a very hard-wired brain guy who fell in love with each other at first sight by sitting next to each other at random and started to talk through out the meeting and even after. Clarisse was aware that if Simon ever found out that she was a witch, he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore so she kept it a secret from him. After some time of seeing each other she decided to ask the headboard if she could leave Hogwarts behind and tell Simon about what she wanted to tell him a long time ago. They approved her but if they have any children they would be willing to join us at Hogwarts when the right time has arrived. She nodded and heads out of Hogwarts and goes to live in the mortal world away from magic. A couple weeks later Simon was living with Clarisse and asks her to propose and 4 months later they got married on a beautiful shore on a beach on the Caribbean Islands. Category:Characters